harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Trolley witch
The Trolley witchLEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 is an elderly witch who is one of the two known crew members aboard the Hogwarts ExpressHarry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. She comes around during the middle of the journey, pushing the Honeydukes Express, with lots of goods to purchase. History She was hired around 1830 by Ottaline Gambol. She claims to have made around six million Pumpkin Pasties and reveals to Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy that she secretly made them into mini grenades. She then threw one to prove it. She also claims to have done something to Chocolate Frog Cards too. She states that people buy her food but never really notice her and that she can't recall the last time someone asked her name, something which she herself has even forgotten. She apprehends Albus and Scorpius when they try to get off the Hogwarts Express, stating that others such as Sirius Black and his cronies and Fred and George Weasley have tried before but failed. She tells them that the train doesn't take too kindly to students trying to get off it before it reaches its destination, and transfigures her hands into claws to scare them. She then asks them to go back to their seats. When the two nevertheless escape, she is highly embarrassed. She was also present at the funeral of Albus Dumbledore.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Personality and traits The witch is elderly and slightly hunchback. She is, however, a solemn but kind person, treating and serving all the passengers of the Hogwarts Express equally and kindly. However, she gets upset when students try to get off the train and turns more sinister, turning her hands into claws to scare them. Behind the scenes *The food trolley lady was portrayed in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone by Jean Southern, while in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, she was portrayed by the late Margery Mason. It may be possible in the film, however that the two trolley ladies could be different people, or that there could be more than one Trolley Witch on the Hogwarts Express. *In the level "News From Azkaban" in LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4, some students are standing in front of carriage doors on the train, and one must levitate sweets from the trolley to the students hand, for the doors to open. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' * * *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''Harry Potter Trading Card Game'' * ''The Wizarding World of Harry Potter'''' '' Notes and references es:Bruja del carrito ru:Продавщица сладостей fr:Sorcière à chariot pl:Pani z wózkiem Category:British individuals Category:Females Category:Hogwarts Express crew Category:Wizards Category:Unidentified individuals Category:Honeydukes